Rub Down
by SageK
Summary: Prompt: Sam gives Blaine a massage after a hard Cheerio practice or dance class (if it's set in the future).
1. Chapter 1

Title: Rub Down Chapter 1

**By:** blaineandsamevanderson (SageK here , kaitlia777 on LJ and AO3)

Paring: Blaine/Sam

Rating: M

Summary: _Prompt: Sam gives Blaine a massage after a hard Cheerio practice or dance class (if it's set in the future)._

**Notes**: Sorry for any typos. My transcription software doesn't always understand what I say and I don't always catch the mistakes. I have trouble typing things by hand since I suffered an injury last year to my right hand and it seizes up if I try to do too much.

**Note 2**: I know I'm late updating TMMPOE, so I thought I'd post this from my WIP folder to help make up for the long hiatus. I'm working on it, I promise!

* * *

"I think I'm dying," Blaine groaned, staggering off of the field after an intense Cheerio practice and collapsing onto the bench beside Sam, who was waiting for him. "Seriously, I don't think I can lift my arms over my head to wash my hair."

Sam peered at him, sympathy clear in his eyes. "Skip the locker room and I'll help you wash your hair at your house."

Giving Sam an exhausted smile, Blaine sighed, "You're the best Sam."

"Yeah, yeah," Sam chuckled, though he was clearly pleased by Blaine's words. Even little complements seemed to touch Sam and, once Blaine realized his friend honestly didn't mind his crush, Blaine often offered little offhand comments to make him smile happily and blush.

He hadn't been smiling enough since he and Britney had split up.

It took a while, but eventually they limped to Blaine's car and he fell into the passenger seat, pressing the keys into Sam's palm. Shaking his head, Sam fastened Blaine's seatbelt with an efficiency that reminded Blaine he was a big brother.

A good big brother who adored his little brother and sister and looked after them, would do anything for them.

15 minuts later, when they arrived at Blaine's house, Blaine groaned as stiff, cramped muscles protested any attempts to drag himself into the house.

"Was Sue actually trying to kill you all today?" Sam asked, clearly concerned by Blaine's slow, obviously pained pace.

"She says we let ourselves get out of shape during her absence," Blaine groaned, eyeballing the stairs with dread. "She's trying to repair the damage."

"And maiming you in the process," Sam muttered. "Okay, forget this."

Under normal circumstances, Blaine totally would have protested being carried, bridal style, up the front stairs, into the house and up to his bathroom… But in the moment it was just a relief not to have to attempt to climb the stairs himself. Instead, he relaxed against Sam, who didn't seem burdened by his weight at all.

"Thanks," he murmured, knowing his cheeks were a little flushed as Sam lowered his feet back to the floor. "I… Sam!"

His friend had smoothly dropped to his knees and was busily untying Blaine's sneakers. When Sam looked up at him from that position, Blaine just prayed his cock was as exhausted as the rest of him, because having Sam's mouth so close to his dick (even for innocent reasons) was putting decidedly dirty images into his brain.

"You can barely move, dude," Sam told him, stripping Blaine's sneakers and socks off. "I didn't think you were up for bending over to get your shoes off. You need a nice, hot soak. I'll wash your hair and then give you a rubdown when you get out."

"A rubdown?" Blaine breathed, feeling his cock twitch with interest despite his best intentions.

"A massage," Sam clarified, rolling to his feet and turning to the tub, bending to turn on the tap and plug the drain. Blaine watched as Sam picked up the bottle of Philosophy Raspberry Sorbet shampoo, body wash and bubble-bath and drizzled some into the tub, filling the room with its sweet but not cloying aroma. "Huh, that's why you always smell so good!"

Blaine knew he smelled like raspberries, not a typically masculine aroma, but he liked it (as it was the scent of his preferred hair gel). Personally, he liked Sam's clean scent, all Dove soap, natural boy and a hint of pine, but didn't know if it was something that would work for him. "You don't think it's too…feminine?"

"Nah," Sam replied easily, testing the water with his hand and nodding. "Sure, usually berry scented stuff is girlie, but it mixes with your guy smell, so it evens out… Though I do kind of want to lick your neck sometimes."

"Sam!" Blaine yelped with a laugh and his friend shrugged.

Stepping closer again, Sam grinned. "Raspberries are my favorite," he said very seriously, then startled Blaine by peeling his Cheerio shirt off of them. "Right now, you smell like raspberry and a hard workout, so very awesome… Need help?"

His fingers felt arrest at the waist of Blaine's pants and, while he was sure he could shove the red pants and underwear down, stepping into the tub and sitting down….

"I can get my pants off," he assured Sam, blushing, "but, uh, sitting in the tub…."

"I'm here," Sam told him, rubbing his side soothingly for a moment before turning away to allow Blaine to remove his pants (and the God damn thong), shoving them down his thighs and letting gravity do the rest.

Oh good. His dick wasn't exactly soft, but he wasn't sporting a full on hard on either. He really hadn't wanted to test Sam's comfort level with his attraction (though as yet, nothing seemed to phase Sam in the least about Blaine's crush).

Clearly, full body exhaustion was good for something.

Sam's hands were gentle and respectful as he helped Blaine lower himself into the blissfully warm water. He sighed, leaning back against the side of the tub and closed his eyes.

Briefly, Sam disappeared, returning with an empty pitcher. Then he knelt beside the tub and asked, "Can you sit forward a bit?"

Instead of replying with words, Blaine hummed and then grunted, sitting up and immediately missing the warmth of the surrounding water.

"I'll be quick," Sam assured him, then cupped the back of Blaine's neck in a big hand. "Lean your head back."

Following his instructions, Blaine tipped back, letting Sam pour several pitchers of water over his head until it penetrated the gel. Then Sam began to work a generous dollop of shampoo into his hair, strong fingers massaging his scalp.

Other than a stylist at a salon, no one had washed Blaine's hair for him in years, not since he had grown too old for his nanny to do so. It felt really incredible, especially when Sam occasionally scratched lightly with his blunt nails. Blaine was thankful for the bubblebath, which hid the fact that a certain body part was definitely perking up.

By the time Sam finished rinsing Blaine's hair, he had drifted into a state of sleepy arousal. "Dude, you're about to pass out. Want me to wash your back?"

Though the bath was for more therapeutic reasons than hygienic ones, Blaine did want to get clean, so he nodded. "Kay."

The drag of a soapy washcloth over his back made Blaine sigh again, content to let Sam take care of him. Once Sam finished his back, he wiped Blaine's arms down and worked soap into the hair under his armpits with his fingers before swiping the cloth over his chest, nubby cotton catching his nipples and sending pleasant little jolts to his groin.

Sam was rubbing the cloth over Blaine's belly when it happened.

His cock, hard and bobbing in the water, brushed against Sam's wrist, causing Sam to blink and Blaine to groan.

"Sorry," Blaine gasped. "Sorry, I wasn't… It just… You can go. I didn't mean to…."

"Woah, calm down," Sam said, hands gripping Blaine's slippery shoulders. "Don't tense up again. It's okay. Seriously, it's fine."

Blaine searched Sam's face and breathed easier when he saw he was telling the truth. "Really?"

"Yeah," Sam assured him with a nod. "I'm giving you a bath, Blaine, and I'm going to give you a massage. It's kind of intimate and sexy…I like it too."

As Sam resumed rubbing the cloth over Blaine, this time working on his thighs, Blaine blinked. "You like it too?"

"Yeah," Sam admitted, blushing adorably. "I figured out a couple of years ago that I'm attracted to the person, not a particular gender. You're my best friend and I love you…and yeah, you're hot and you in your Cheerio uniform kind of breaks my brain now that I'm single and I'm allowed to notice other people, so…."

Blaine wished he was in a position to glance at Sam's lap to see if there was a bulge in his jeans. Instead, he just let out a soft breath, cheeks warm from more than the hot bath. "Would… Would you want to…."

Sam chuckled. "I would. I really would… Except for the fact that you can barely move and I don't want to hurt you."

Okay, so he had a point there, but…. "I feel better. The bath helped."

Hey, so he was eager. He'd just found out an impossible crush (more than a crush, if he was being honest with himself) wasn't impossible after all, that his straight best friend wasn't completely straight and was apparently attracted to him….

"Let's get you out of the tub and I'll give you that massage and then we'll see," Sam told him, climbing to his feet and yeah, Blaine could totally see his cock straining behind his zipper.

Reaching up, Blaine grabbed Sam's offered hands and allowed Sam to pull him upright, flushing as he saw Sam's eyes slide down his frame before wrapping him in a towel and helping him from the tub. They stood there in the bathroom, close enough that their bodies were almost toughing and Blaine enjoyed the feel of Sam patting his skin dry. It was a little strange and intimate and Sam drew a breath when Blaine placed his hands on Sam's chest to steady himself.

In that position, how was he not supposed to kiss Sam?

While his abused muscles twinged in protest, Blaine rocked up on his toes and caught Sam in a soft, slow kiss. Sam responded eagerly enough, lush lips molding themselves against Blaine's, parting slightly to draw Blaine's lower lip between his own, tickling it with the tip of his tongue. His big hands slid around Blaine's back, holding him close as Blaine wrapped his arms around Sam's shoulders.

He didn't know how long they stood there, kissing in the steamy bathroom, but eventually, Sam pulled back and smiled before kissing Blaine's neck and whispering in his ear, "How about that massage now?"

Blaine could only groan in response, especially when Sam followed his question up by sucking gently at his earlobe.

TBC…. (If you guys and girls want more that is)


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Rub Down Chapter 2

**By:** blaineandsamevanderson (SageK on , kaitlia777 on LJ and AO3)

Paring: Blaine/Sam

Rating: M

Summary: _Prompt: Sam gives Blaine a massage after a hard Cheerio practice or dance class (if it's set in the future)._

**Notes**: Sorry for any typos. My transcription software doesn't always understand what I say and I don't always catch the mistakes. I have trouble typing things by hand since I suffered an injury last year to my right hand and it seizes up if I try to do too much.

* * *

Sam's hands were bliss, big and strong, fingers unerringly seeking tight knots of muscle and working them free with deep, steady motions. Blaine lay sprawled boneless on his bed with Sam kneeling over him, a steady source of heat hovering close enough for Blaine to feel. Before he'd joined Blaine on the bed, he had stripped down to his blue boxer-briefs, conceding somewhat to Blaine's complaint about being naked, save for the small towel draped over his ass.

Not that he minded being naked with Sam, he just preferred not to be the only one sans clothing. He'd been a little nervous when Sam had begun rubbing his legs, but by the time he got to Blaine's back, he had forgotten any hesitation in favor of enjoying the relief and pleasure of Sam's touch.

Blaine let out yet another in a series of groans as Sam's warm, soothing hands slid over his skin, fingers working the muscles. He felt like he was melting into the mattress even as arousal coiled low in his belly and his dick throbbed in anticipation. Occasionally, he felt Sam's cock, still tucked in his shorts, brush the curve of his ass, letting him know he was still very interested and that only fueled his hope that this massage would have a very happy ending.

As Sam worked his hands lower on Blaine's back, he sighed, arching into the touch and groaned, "Right there." Sam lingered over the tender spot, thumb digging in until Blaine gasped in relief and shifted his legs, which already felt like jelly after Sam's earlier attentions.

"Good?" Sam asked, thumbs running up and down a path on either side of Blaine's spine.

"Incredible," Blaine answered, wondering how Sam seemed to be able to find every knot and spot of tension.

He felt Sam move above him, leaning down so that his mouth was beside Blaine's ear, close enough for him to feel his breath. "Turn over for me?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Sam agreed, sitting up a bit to allow Blaine room to roll onto his back, his towel slipping aside. Without giving himself time to over think, Blaine stretched up and caught Sam in a kiss, languid and deep. This time it was Sam who groaned, hips rocking down to drag their cocks (separated only by his boxer briefs) together.

Impishly, Blaine murmured, "I think you missed a spot."

"I did," Sam agreed, lips latching onto the side of Blaine's neck. "Can't have that."

Still, he was somehow surprised when Sam wrapped his fingers around cock, pumping his hand steadily and rubbing his thumb over the head, smearing the pre-cum that had gathered at the tip. "Sam," he gasped, tugging on his hair until their lips met in a bruising kiss, tongues dueling and teeth nipping in desperation. The massage, relaxing as it was, had been a long, drawn out game of foreplay and Blaine felt ready to burst.

Reaching down, he shoved Sam's brief out of the way, reveling in to tremors that racked Sam when he gave him a firm stroke. Without much fuss, they found a rhythm, thrusting into each other's hands until Sam released Blaine and grabbed his hips, lining their cocks up to rut together between their abs.

It was hot and hard and almost hurt but it was also perfect and, Blaine gasped into Sam's mouth as he came, dick pulsing, cum spattering between their abdomens. Sam continued to rock against him, motions lubricated a bit by Blaine's cum, and followed him over the edge a few thrusts later.

Sticky and sated, skin covered in cooling sweat, Blaine panted as Sam collapsed atop him, hips still hitching forward in minute motions, trying to hold on to the sensations still echoing through their bodies. For a moment, Sam nosed at Blaine's ear before softly kissing him, puffy lips swollen and red….

Exhausted as he was, Blaine's cock gave a tiny twitch as he thought of how those lips would look wrapped around him. Smiling, he returned Sam's kisses and murmured, "You have magic hands. I feel a million times better now."

"Oh, I was aiming higher than that," Sam said with a yawn. "How about a little nap and then round 2?"

"Sounds perfect," Blaine said, snuggling against Sam, ignoring the feel of drying cum on their bellies. "Round 2 in the shower?"

"Mmm," Sam hummed, nodding. "We'll figure out what to do for 3…and 4….."

A few days later, they stopped counting rounds because the number was getting ridiculously high and, as they were dating, it seemed a little silly to keep track.


End file.
